Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Riki-Tiki-Tavi
Wśród chaszczy, siedzi w jamie Nag, Nad nim zaś Riki, mówiąc tak: Na walkę cię wyzywam ja! Jednemu z nas umierać trza. Spójrz w oczy moje lśniące! (Nag się w pierścienie plącze). Szaleńczy wir zaczęty! (Łyskają Naga skręty). O śmierć i życie bój! (Skoczę i będziesz mój), Na kark mu gromem spadł (I poległ brzydki gad). Opowieść ta ma na celu skreślić dzieje bohaterskiego boju, jaki Riki-Tiki-Tavi stoczył w łazience pewnej willi, w miejscowości Segowli. Był mu w tym pomocny ptak-krawiec, zwany Darci oraz szczur piżmowy, zwany Szuszundrą, który ma zwyczaj prześlizgiwać się pod ścianami i unika środka podłogi pokoju. Walkę jednak stoczył on sam jeden, o własnych siłach. Riki był to ichneumon podobny z uwłosienia oraz ogona do niewielkiego kota, budową głowy i obyczajami przypominający jednak raczej łasicę. Oczy i koniec ruszającego się ciągle nosa miały kolor różowy. Umiał iskać się wszystkimi czterema nogami po całym ciele z wielką łatwością, umiał dalej nastroszyć ogon tak, że wyglądał jak przyrząd do czyszczenia butelek, gdy zaś myszkował w trawie, wydawał okrzyk bojowy: rikk-tikk-tikk-cz! Pewnego ulewnego dnia woda zalała jamę, gdzie żył wraz z rodzicami, a biedny ichneumon na poły martwy, poruszający jeszcze łapkami, został uniesiony prądem do przydrożnego rowu. Napotkawszy przypadkiem kępę jakiegoś zielska, ostatkiem sił wygramolił się na nią i tam zemdlał. Gdy odzyskał zmysły, spostrzegł, że leży pośrodku ścieżki ogrodowej wystawiony na promienie słońca, w stanie bardzo smętnym i usłyszał jakiś głos nad sobą: — Zdechły ichneumon! — mówił niewielki chłopiec — Trzeba go zakopać! — Nie wiadomo, czy zdechł! — zauważyła matka — Zabierzmy go do domu i spróbujmy przywrócić mu życie! W domu jakiś rosły mężczyzna (był to Anglik świeżo osiadły w willi) wziął go ostrożnie w rękę i zawyrokował, że żyje, tylko jest nieprzytomny. Przeto owinięto go w watę i położono w ciepłym miejscu. Wkrótce otworzył oczy i parsknął kilka razy. — Nie straszmy go! — powiedział mężczyzna — Zobaczymy, co będzie robił. Nie byle co może zresztą przestraszyć ichneumona, który jest od głowy do końca ogona owładnięty ciekawością. Hasłem całego rodu jest: „Szukaj, a znajdziesz!”, a Riki był nieodrodnym ichneumonem. Naprzód obejrzał dokładnie zwitek waty, z którego wylazł, a przekonawszy się, że nie nadaje się do zjedzenia, pobiegł wzdłuż stołu, przysiadł, wymuskał sobie futerko, a wreszcie jednym susem skoczył chłopcu na ramię. — Nie bój się, Teddy! — powiedział ojciec — To obyczaj ichneumona. Chce się z tobą zaznajomić! — Łaskoce mnie po szyi! — zawołał chłopiec. Riki zajrzał mu za kołnierzyk, obwąchał koniec ucha, a potem skoczył na ziemię i zaczął trzeć się po nosie. — Bardzo miłe stworzonko! — powiedziała matka — Nie rozumiem, czemu zwą dzikimi ichneumony! Może dlatego jest tak łaskawy, żeśmy go wzięli w opiekę? — Ichneumony zawsze zachowują się w ten sposób. Byle tylko Teddy nie ciągnął go za ogon i nie zamykał do klatki, będzie przez cały dzień biegał po domu. Musimy go jednak nakarmić. Dano mu kawałek surowego mięsa, który zjadł ze smakiem, a podjadłszy, udał się na werandę, siadł na słońcu i nastroszył sierść, aby każdy włosek wysuszyć aż do nasady. Uczuł, że jest mu bardzo dobrze. — W tym domu — mówił do siebie — jest więcej do zbadania, niż by mogła zobaczyć cała moja rodzina przez całe życie. Zostanę więc i będę szukał. Przez cały dzień zwiedzał willę. Omal nie utonął w wannie, powalał sobie nos atramentem, wetknąwszy go do kałamarza, a potem sparzył się cygarem, gdy spacerował po kolanach mężczyzny dla zbadania w jaki sposób się pisze. Gdy noc nadeszła, pobiegł do sypialni chłopca celem zobaczenia, jak się zaświeca lampy naftowe, gdy zaś Teddy położył się spać, wskoczył na jego łóżko. Ale był to towarzysz niespokojny, gdyż przez całą noc zrywał się za lada szelestem, badając jego przyczynę. Gdy rodzice przyszli powiedzieć synowi dobranoc, zastali ichneumona na jego poduszce. — Nie jestem zadowolona z tej poufałości! — powiedziała matka — Gotów go jeszcze ugryźć! — Nie ma obawy! — uspokoił mąż — Obecność tego małego stworzenia zapewnia chłopcu znacznie większe bezpieczeństwo, niż gdyby go pilnował najczujniejszy pies! Przypuśćmy, że do pokoju dostanie się wąż... Matka przerwała, nie chcąc nawet słuchać o takich okropnościach. Nazajutrz Riki przybył na śniadanie, siedząc na ramieniu chłopca. Poczęstowano go bananem i kilku jajami, a on skakał z kolan na kolana. Był dobrze wychowany, jak przystało ichneumonowi, który liczy na to, że zostanie ichneumonem domowym, a zawdzięczał to matce swej, która uczyła go, jak się ma zachować w razie spotkania z białymi ludźmi. Była ona doświadczoną osobą, gdyż przez czas pewien mieszkała w domu pewnego generała w Segowli. Po śniadaniu Riki udał się do ogrodu w celu zbadania rzeczy ciekawych. Był on obszerny, w połowie zaniedbany, pełen krzewów róż Maréchal Niel, wielkich i rozrosłych. Poza tym rosły tam gojawy i drzewa migdałowe, kępy bambusów i całe łany wysokiej, gęstej trawy. — Doskonały teren do łowów! — powiedział sobie Riki, najeżył ogon i przebiegał ogród we wszystkich kierunkach. Naraz posłyszał rozgłośny lament, dolatujący od strony, gdzie rósł wysoki krzak jakiejś ciernistej rośliny. Głos pochodził z gardzieli ptaka-krawca, zwanego Darci oraz jego żony. Piękne gniazdo, zeszyte z dwu wielkich liści, wysłane wewnątrz puchem i różnymi strzępkami, chwiało się z powiewem wiatru, oni zaś siedzieli na brzegu jego i kwilili żałośnie. — Cóż się to stało? — spytał Riki. — Okropne nieszczęście! — odrzekł Darci — Jedno z piskląt naszych wypadło wczoraj z gniazda i pożarł je okrutny Nag. — Hm... — zauważył Riki — Jest to w istocie wielkie nieszczęście. Ale nie znam tutejszych stosunków i nie wiem, kto to jest Nag! Darci i żona jego nie odpowiedzieli, natomiast schowali się szybko do gniazda. Za moment rozległ się z gęstwy traw, rosnących tuż pod krzakiem, przeraźliwy syk, a posłyszawszy go, Riki wykonał skok wstecz, który odrzucił go o dobry metr od krzaku. Ponad trawą zamajaczył, wznosząc się ciągle w górę, płaski łeb okolony szerokim kapturem. Był to okularnik czarny, Nag, długości co najmniej półtora metra od żądła do końca ogona. Uniósłszy w górę trzecią część ciała, zakołysał się w prawo i lewo niby kiść bambusu w wietrze i rzucił ichneumonowi owo okrutne spojrzenie gada, który nigdy nie zmienia wyrazu oczu, bez względu na to, co zamierza. — Pytasz, kim jest Nag? — zasyczał — To ja! Wielki Brahma nadał owo piętno całemu memu rodowi w nagrodę za to, iż jeden z przodków naszych osłonił go, kiedy spał, kapturem od słońca. Rozpostarł szeroko swój kaptur, a Riki ujrzał połyskujący na nim znak okularów, podobniejszy, co prawda, do haftki. Przeraził się z początku, ale strach minął rychło, bo ichneumony nie zwykły bać się długo. Riki nie widział dotąd żywego okularnika, ale mięsem ich żywiła go matka, a wiedział, że głównym zadaniem ichneumona dorosłego jest walka z gadami i pożeranie ich. Nie tajnym to było także Nagowi, toteż uczuł trwogę w głębi kamiennego serca swego. — Mniejsza o piętno! — odrzekł poważnie Riki, jeżąc ogon — Czy sądzisz, że wolno ci pożerać wypadłe z gniazda pisklęta? Nag zdawał się namyślać i śledził ruch trawy poza Rikim. Wiedział dobrze, że ichneumon w ogrodzie, to śmierć jego i całego rodu, która nastąpić musi prędzej czy później. Toteż chciał zgubić go i w tym celu ozwał się łagodnie, celem uśpienia jego czujności. — To jest kwestia sporna. Wszakże ty sam zjadasz jaja, czemuż byśmy tedy nie mieli zjadać piskląt? — Spójrz za siebie, Riki! Baczność! — wrzasnęła nagle żona Darcia. Riki wiedział, że nie ma co tracić czasu na oglądanie się, skoczył tedy natychmiast w górę, jak mógł najwyżej, a tuż pod nim przemknął płaski łeb Naginy, krwiożerczej małżonki Naga. Przypełzła ona z tyłu, podczas gdy mąż rozmawiał z Rikim i chciała go od razu zamordować. Syczała teraz ze złości, widząc, że jej się nie udało. W dodatku Riki spadł jej niemal na sam grzbiet. Gdyby był bardziej doświadczony, wiedziałby, że była to najstosowniejsza chwila do śmiercionośnego ukąszenia. Przeraziło go jednak smaganie ogona węża. Wbił wprawdzie zęby, ale nie dość głęboko i uskoczył na bok od rozwścieczonej raną Naginy. — Szkaradna Darcina! — zawołał Nag i zaczął smagać ogonem, jak mógł najwyżej ku gniazdu na ciernistym krzewie, chcąc go dosięgnąć i strącić na ziemię. Ale Darci był przezorny, gniazdo, zawieszone wysoko, chwiało się tylko, a zemsta Naga okazała się daremna. Riki czuł, że oczy mu płoną purpurowym ogniem, co jest znamieniem wielkiego gniewu, siadł na tylnych łapach i ogonie, niby mały kangur i zgrzytał zębami z wściekłości. Tymczasem Nag z małżonką znikli w trawie, albowiem wąż po porażce nigdy nie zdradza swych myśli i odchodzi spokojnie. Riki nie myślał ich ścigać, nie ufał sobie na tyle, by rozpoczynać bój z dwoma okularnikami naraz, powędrował przeto na żwirowaną aleję ogrodu i usiadłszy w pobliżu domu, popadł w zadumę. Rozmyślał o sprawach wielkiej wagi. Rozmaite dzieła przyrodnicze opowiadają, że zraniony w walce z wężem ichneumon szuka pewnego ziela, które go leczy z jadu. Ale nie jest to zgodne z prawdą. Ichneumon nie ma do dyspozycji nic innego prócz zwinności nóg i bystrości wzroku. W walce ruchliwość głowy węża idzie o lepsze z szybkością i precyzyjnością skoków jego, ponieważ zaś żadne stworzenie nie jest w stanie pochwycić spojrzeniem wszystkich ruchów głowy napadającego nań węża, przeto walka taka i zwycięstwo są to rzeczy wprost przedziwne i wobec nich nie ma — nawet co wspominać o jakimś marnym zielu leczniczym. Riki zdawał sobie dobrze sprawę, że jest dopiero młodziankiem i czuł się zadowolony, iż tak zręcznie ocalić się zdołał przed napaścią z tyłu. Nabrał też zaufania we własne siły, a posłyszawszy kroki biegnącego aleją chłopca, pewny był, że go nie minie zasłużona pieszczota. W chwili jednak, gdy Teddy znalazł się przy nim, coś niewielkiego poruszyło się w piasku i cichy jakiś głosik szepnął: — Baczność! Idzie śmierć! Był to karait, mały, szary wężyk, niedostrzegalny w piasku, w którym żyje zazwyczaj. Ukąszenie jego jest tak samo śmiertelne, jak okularnika, ponieważ jednak jest mały i niedostrzegalny, przeto bywa o wiele częściej niż wielkie kobry przyczyną śmierci ludzi. Oczy ichneumona błysnęły ogniem i posunął się ku karaitowi, kołysząc się całym ciałem w sposób tradycyjny i instynktowy. Ruch ten śmieszny z pozoru jest tak doskonale obliczony, że nie ma kąta, pod którym nie można by z tej pozycji wykonać skoku, a okoliczność owa w walce z wężem jest sprawą wagi pierwszorzędnej. Bój z karaitem, o czym wcale nie wiedział Riki, jest nierównie trudniejszy i niebezpieczniejszy niż z wielkim Nagiem i gdyby go nie zdołał trafić zębami w kark tuż za głową, to karait, obróciwszy się, położyłby go trupem jednym skaleczeniem w nos lub policzek. Riki nie zważał na to wszystko, tylko, kołysząc się coraz to silniej, upatrywał miejsca do zatopienia zębów. Karait zaczął bój, rzucając się nań, Riki skoczył w górę, starając się opaść mu na grzbiet. Ale jadowity łeb przemknął tuż koło jego boku, przeto Riki przeskoczył ciało węża, a w skoku uczuł, że łeb znajduje się tuż za jego tylnymi nogami. Teddy obrócił się ku domowi i zawołał: — Chodźcie... chodźcie... ichneumon walczy z wężem! Rozległ się krzyk matki, a ojciec z laską w ręku ukazał się w progu. Zanim zdążył dobiec, karait wykonał ruch nie dość zręczny, Riki skoczył mu na grzbiet i, wyciągnąwszy mordkę, wbił mu zęby w kark tuż pod głową, potem zaś stoczył się po nim na bok. To jedno ukąszenie położyło trupem węża i Riki chciał go już pożreć, zaczynając, zwyczajem tradycyjnym swego rodu, od ogona, ale w samą porę przypomniał sobie, że obfite uczty powodują ociężałość, a potrzebował całej sprężystości w oczekującej go walce z potężnym Nagiem. Zrezygnował tedy z uczty, poszedł wytarzać się w piasku pod krzewami rycynusu, a ojciec chłopca okładał tymczasem laską martwego karaita. — To śmieszne! — powiedział, patrząc na wysokiego mężczyznę — Wszakże załatwiłem już wszystko, co należało! Matka schyliła się, wzięła go na ręce, przytuliła do piersi i oświadczyła, że Riki ocalił jej synowi życie. Również i ojciec oddał mu gorące pochwały, a chłopiec, teraz dopiero zrozumiawszy niebezpieczeństwo, spoglądał na ichneumona przerażony. Riki dziwił się bardzo całej tej owacji. Wszakże bawił się tylko w piasku, podobnie jak Teddy, więc matka mogła równie dobrze głaskać i pieścić syna. Ale czuł wielkie zadowolenie, że mu się udało polowanie. Gdy wieczorem spacerował po stole pomiędzy szklankami i talerzami, widział tam tyle dobrych rzeczy, że mógł się najeść za trzech. Ale nie zapomniał o Nagu i Naginie, toteż był wstrzemięźliwy, a chociaż przyjemność mu sprawiało głaskanie matki chłopca oraz przesiadywanie na jego ramieniu, to jednak od czasu do czasu rozbłyskały mu oczy purpurowym ogniem, a z piersi wyrywał się głośny bojowy okrzyk: Rik-Tikk-Tik-Cz! Teddy wziął go z sobą do łóżka i umieścił pod swoją brodą, a Riki, jak przystało dobrze wychowanemu ichneumonowi, leżał cicho, przez czas jakiś schowawszy pazury, gdy jednak chłopiec zasnął, wyruszył na nocną wędrówkę po domu. Za małą chwilę spotkał szczura piżmowego, Szuszundrę, skradającego się trwożliwie wzdłuż ścian. Jest to bardzo płochliwe zwierzątko, po całych nocach lamentuje i płacze z tego powodu, że nie ma odwagi wychylić się na środek pokoju. — Daruj mi życie! — jęknął — Nie zabijaj mnie, Riki! — błagał żałośnie. — Nie płeć głupstw! — odparł Riki pogardliwie — Czyż pogromcy węży przystoi polować na szczury piżmowe? — Kto z wężami wojuje, od węża ginie! — zaskomlił jeszcze żałośniej Szuszundra — A przy tym bardzo możliwe, że Nag w ciemności pomyli się i mnie weźmie za ciebie! — Nie bój się! — pocieszał go — Nie ma obawy! Zresztą Nag mieszka w ogrodzie, ty zaś nie opuszczasz domu! — Ach... krewny mój, szczur Szua, mówił mi... — Że co? — spytał Riki, gdy Szuszundra urwał nagle. — Że... nie ma takiego miejsca, gdzie by nie było Naga. Szkoda, że nie porozumiałeś się z Szuą, o wielki Riki! — A więc ty mi powiedz, co wiesz! Dalejże, mów zaraz, bo cię ugryzę! Szuszundra rozpłakał się rzewnie, a łzy kapały mu z wąsów. — O, ja nieszczęsny! Nie tylko nie mogę odważyć się wyjść na środek pokoju, ale w dodatku zginę... cicho... sza... — szepnął nagle — Nie potrzebuję już mówić! Posłuchaj sam, Riki! Riki nastawił uszu. Panowała w całym domu głęboka cisza, a mimo to ichneumon pochwycił jakiś drobny szelest, coś w rodzaju stąpania osy po gładkiej szybie. Nie było dlań wątpliwości, to śliska łuska węża ocierała się o mur. — Tak... tak... — szepnął Riki — Nag albo jego żona wśliznęła się do łazienki przez rurę odpływową. Miałeś rację, Szuszundro, szkoda, że nie pomówiłem z Szuą. Wśliznął się do łazienki, przytykającej do sypialni chłopca, a nie znalazłszy tam nic podejrzanego, poszedł do łazienki głównej. Był tam u samego spodu muru otwór z rurą, którędy spływała do kanału woda. Riki stanął przy otynkowanej gładko ścianie obok wanny i dzięki wzmożonemu głosowi, dochodzącego ową rurą, słyszał to, co leżący na zewnątrz w świetle księżyca. Nag i Nagina szeptali z sobą. — Gdy w domu wszyscy wyginą i on będzie zmuszony wynieść się stąd precz, wówczas my zostaniemy z powrotem nieograniczonymi władcami ogrodu. Poczynaj sobie ostrożnie i pamiętaj, że przede wszystkim zabić trzeba wielkiego mężczyznę, który bił kijem karaita. Gdy wrócisz po pomyślnych łowach, weźmiemy się we dwoje do tego przeklętego ichneumona! — Więc pewna jesteś, że zabicie ludzi da pomyślny wynik? — Naturalnie! Póki nie było ludzi w bungalowie, ani jeden ichneumon nie zajrzał do ogrodu. Toteż musi opustoszeć, a wówczas nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Nie zapominaj zresztą, że lada dzień wyklują się nasze dzieci z jaj ukrytych na melonowych grzędach i że będą potrzebowały dużo miejsca i zupełnego spokoju. — Dobrze, żeś mi o tym przypomniała! Ruszam tedy niezwłocznie. Zdaje mi się zresztą, że walka z Rikim będzie zbyteczna, bo gdy zabiję mężczyznę, żonę jego, a o ile się da i chłopca, to ichneumon sam się stąd wyniesie. Riki słyszał wszystko i dygotał z wściekłości. Nagle ujrzał wsuwający się otworem płaski łeb Naga, za którym wlokło się olbrzymie jego cielsko. Mimo, że miotała nim żądza walki, przeraził się niemało, spoglądając na potężne rozmiary nieprzyjaciela. Nag wlazł cały, zwinął się, podniósł głowę i rozglądał się wokoło, a Riki śledził jarzące się jego oczy, przysłaniając starannie swoje. — Jeśli zacznę z nim teraz walkę — myślał — Nagina posłyszy zaraz i przyjdzie, zresztą na tej gładkiej podłodze będzie miał nade mną znaczną przewagę! Co tu robić? Nag chwiał w prawo i lewo głową, po chwili zaś usłyszał Riki, że pije z wielkiego wiadra, służącego do napełniania wanny. — Wszystko w porządku! — powiedział Nag — Trzeba się teraz zastanowić dobrze. Mężczyzna bił kijem karaita. Kij ten może mieć przy sobie teraz jeszcze. Ale nie będzie miał na pewno kija, gdy przyjdzie się kąpać rano. Zaczekam więc na niego. Wiesz co, Nagino, zaczekam tu w chłodzie do rana... prawda, że tak będzie najlepiej? Nie było odpowiedzi z zewnątrz, przeto Riki nabrał pewności, że Nagina już odpełzła z powrotem. Nag owinął się kilku skrętami dookoła wiadra i zastygł w bezruchu, a Riki skamieniał również, tłumiąc nawet oddech. Dopiero po upływie dobrej godziny zaczął z niezmierną ostrożnością posuwać się w stronę wiadra. Nag usnął twardo, a Riki, stojąc przy nim, upatrywał najlepszego miejsca do zatopienia kłów. — Jeśli mu nie przegryzę kręgu od razu, będzie się bronił, a wówczas... już po mnie! — myślał. Przyglądał się bacznie szyi Naga poniżej kaptura, ale wydała mu się za gruba, zaś ukąszenie w inne miejsce nie było śmiertelne i mogło tylko rozzłościć olbrzymiego kobrę. — Muszę go chwycić za sam łeb, powyżej kaptura! — zadecydował po namyśle — Ale, chwyciwszy raz, pod żadnym warunkiem nie wolno puszczać. Rzucił się na łeb. Nag odsunął nieco głowę od obwodu glinianego wiadra i Riki mógł wesprzeć się o nie całym ciałem, tym skuteczniej przyciskając łeb przeciwnika do ziemi. Tę chwilową przewagę wyzyskał, jak umiał najlepiej. Ale za sekundę Nag, podobnie, jak pies miotający szczurem, zaczął nim ciskać na wszystkie strony po podłodze, śmigał po powietrzu, tak, że Riki zataczał ogromne kręgi. Ale nie puszczał zdobyczy, czerwone oczy jego jaskrawiły się coraz bardziej, a zęby zaciskały się coraz to silniej. Olbrzymie cielsko okularnika smagało jak bicspodłogę, rozrzucając na wszystkie strony z hałasem różne przedmioty, naczynia blaszane, puszki do mydła i szczotki oraz bębniło donośnie po ścianach wanny. Trzymając się kurczowo Naga, Riki pewny był, że zostanie rozbity na tysiąc kawałków, ale chciał umrzeć honorowo, z zębami wbitymi w kark nieprzyjaciela. Już uczuł zawrót głowy i myślał, że straci z bólu przytomność, gdy nagle tuż obok siebie usłyszał straszliwy huk, gorące tchnienie owionęło go, a sierść zatliła mu się na grzbiecie. To mężczyzna zbudzony hałasem porwał strzelbę i palnął do Naga z obu luf, mierząc poniżej kaptura. Riki pewny był, że już umarł, nie otwierał tedy oczu, ale także nie zwalniał uścisku zębów. Ale po chwili zauważył, że łeb nie rusza się wcale, a za moment mężczyzna wziął go na ręce i powiedział: — Droga Alicjo! I znowu ocala nas ten ichneumon. Tym razem my zawdzięczamy mu życie! Pobladła ze strachu kobieta zbliżyła się i zaczęła oglądać zwłoki Naga, a zmordowany Riki powędrował do sypialni chłopca i aż do rana wstrząsał ostrożnie całym ciałem, by stwierdzić, że omylił się i nie jest, jak sądził, rozbity na tysiąc kawałków. Gdy dzień zaświtał, był wprawdzie jeszcze zmęczony, ale zarazem rad z dokonanego dzieła. — Teraz — powiedział sobie — muszę załatwić się z Naginą, a jest to rzecz daleko trudniejsza niż walka z pięciu Nagami. Nie zapomnijmy też o tych jajach... Trzeba co prędzej pomówić z Darcim. Nie czekając tedy śniadania, udał się pod krzew ciernisty, gdzie siedząc na gałęzi, ptak-krawiec wyśpiewywał świeżo skomponowany hymn triumfalny na jego cześć. Wszyscy w ogrodzie wiedzieli już o skonie Naga, bo zwłoki jego ogrodnik wyrzucił na śmietnik. — Głuptaku upierzony! — krzyknął gniewnie — Nie pora teraz śpiewać! — Nag zginął! Nag nie żyje! — zawodził z zapałem Darci — Dzielny, potężny Riki wbił mu zęby w sam łeb i trzymał mocno! Potem przyszedł mężczyzna z piorunem w kiju i Nag rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków! Nie będzie on już nigdy pożerał moich piskląt! — To wszystko prawda, ale gdzie jest Nagina? — spytał Riki, rozglądając się bystro wokoło. — Poszła Nagina pod rurę odpływową łazienki i wołała Naga! — nucił dalej Darci — A Nag wyszedł z rury, ale na kiju... tak, na kiju. Ogrodnik wziął go na kij i wyrzucił na śmietnik. O chwała ci, wielki, potężny, płomiennooki Riki... chwała ci! I śpiewał dalej jak szalony, wydymając swą maleńką gardziel. — Szkoda, że nie mogę dostać się do twego gniazda! — wrzasnął rozgniewany Riki — Nauczyłbym cię rozumu! Powyrzucałbym ci wszystkie pisklęta! Siedzisz sobie bezpiecznie na gałęzi i śpiewasz głupstwa, a mnie czeka walka jeszcze gorsza niż przedtem. Nie pora na śpiewanie, Darci! Przestań raz, powiadam ci, stul dziób! — Przestanę! — zawołał Darci — Uczynię tę ofiarę dla ciebie, o wielki pogromco straszliwego Naga! O co ci idzie? — Pytam ci się, dokąd poszła Nagina? — Opłakuje śmierć męża na śmietniku poza stajnią... Tak jest, o wielki, białozęby Riki! — Pal licho moje zęby! Czy wiesz, gdzie są jej jaja? — Na grządkach melonowych, pod murem, gdzie słońce dopieka przez cały dzień. Tam je schowała przed kilku tygodniami! — Czemużeś mi o tym, głuptaku, wcześniej nie powiedział? Mówisz tedy, że są pod murem, na końcu ogrodu? — Riki! — spytał Darci — Czyżbyś chciał zjeść te jaja? — Nie ma mowy o zjadaniu we właściwym znaczeniu! — odparł. — Darci, jeśli masz odrobinę rozumu, to podleć ku stajni, udając, że masz skaleczone skrzydło i daj się gonić Naginie aż do tego krzaku. Koniecznie muszę zwiedzić te grządki melonowe, a gdy pójdę wprost, Nagina zobaczy mnie na pewno. Darci był niezdolny do myślenia jak należy, sądził więc, że nie należy niweczyć jaj kobry, albowiem są to jaja zupełnie podobne do jego jaj, z których wylęgają się pisklęta. Ale żona jego wiedziała, że z jaj okularnika wylęgają się młode okularniki, sfrunęła przeto z gniazda, pozostawiając mężowi ogrzewanie piskląt i dalsze opiewanie zwycięstwa. Darci pod wielu względami podobny był do mężczyzn. Darcina podleciała ku Naginie na śmietnik i zaczęła piszczeć żałośnie: — Ach.... ach... moje skrzydło! Chłopiec wybiegł z bungalowu, cisnął kamieniem i przetrącił mi skrzydło! Trzepotała się tuż nad ziemią, a Nagina podniosła łeb i syknęła: — Ha... to ty ostrzegłaś tego draba, gdym go chciała napaść z tyłu. Dam ja ci! Zaprawdę złe sobie obrałaś miejsce na swe żale nad złamanym skrzydłem! I ruszyła po piasku w ślad za polatującą nisko Darciną. — Litości! Litości! To chłopiec tak mnie okrutnie skaleczył! — piszczała ptaszyna. — Na pociechę przed śmiercią powiem ci, że i z chłopcem zrobię porządek. Nim noc zapadnie, będzie on leżał tak samo cicho na pościeli, jak mój biedny Nag tutaj leży. Nie masz co uciekać, dogonię cię i tak! Obróćże się i spójrz na mnie, głuptaku! Darcina wiedziała, że ptak, spojrzawszy w oczy węża, drętwieje i ruszać się nie może. Podlatywała tedy dalej tuż nad głową Naginy i kwiliła coraz to żałośniej, a rozzłoszczona wdowa sunęła za nią. Gdy Riki spostrzegł, że obie oddaliły się ścieżką, wiodącą w stronę domu, pobiegł co prędzej na koniec ogrodu, gdzie był mur i znalazł w ciepłej ziemi, sprytnie ukryte pod melonowymi liśćmi jaja nieco większe od kurzych, posiadające, miast skorupki, miękką skórę jasnej barwy. Było ich dwadzieścia pięć. — Ostatni czas! — pomyślał Riki, widząc przez skórę, że małe zwinięte w kłębek kobry były niemal całkiem dojrzałe. Nie tajne mu było, że okularnik natychmiast po wylęgnięciu, zdolny jest zabić ukąszeniem zarówno ichneumona, jak i człowieka. Co prędzej tedy poodgryzał końce jaj, rozgniatając przy tym pazurami węże i pilnie bacząc, by żadnego jaja nie pozostawić w całości. Pracował niezmordowanie i zostały mu zaledwo trzy jaja, gdy nagle nadleciała z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem Darcina: — Riki! Riki! Zaprowadziłam Naginę w stronę domu! Jest na werandzie! Chce mordować ludzi! Spiesz na ratunek... Spiesz na ratunek! Riki rozdusił jeszcze dwa jaja, trzecie porwał w pysk i pobiegł przez melonowe grządki tak prędko, że nie dotykał nogami ziemi. Na werandzie siedział Teddy z rodzicami przy śniadaniu, ale Riki spostrzegł zaraz, że żadne z nich nie jadło. Siedzieli nieruchomo, jakby skamieniali, a twarze ich były trupioblade. Na macie, tuż koło obnażonej nogi chłopca, leżała zwinięta w kłębek Nagina i chwiejąc w prawo i w lewo głową, nuciła triumfująco: — Siedź spokojnie, synu człowieka, który zabił mego Naga! Siedź spokojnie, albowiem jeszcze nie jestem gotowa. Musicie zaczekać wszyscy troje chwilę jeszcze. Jeśli się który ruszy, ukąszę... jeśli się nie ruszycie, ukąszę także! Szaleństwo popełniliście, zabijając mego Naga! Teddy patrzył w twarz ojca, który powtarzał pobladłymi ustami: — Siedź spokojnie, chłopcze... Nie ruszaj się... nie ruszaj się, Teddy! W takiej to chwili przybiegł Riki i zawołał: — Spójrz na mnie, Nagino i gotuj się do boju! — Mam czas... mam czas... — odparła, nie odwracając oczu — Zrobię ja porządek i z tobą także! Przypatrz się swoim przyjaciołom, Riki. Są nieruchomi i bladzi! Boją się. Nie śmią się ruszyć! I ty się nie ruszaj, bo natychmiast ukąszę chłopca! — Obejrzyj lepiej swe jaja pod murem! — powiedział Riki — Idź i zobacz je! Olbrzymi wąż uczynił pół obrotu i ujrzał jajo, leżące na stopniach werandy. — Oddaj mi moje jajo! — wrzasnęła Nagina. Ale Riki schwycił jajo w łapy i łyskając ognistymi oczyma, zawołał: — Nie dam darmo jaja wężowego, jaja królewskiego kobry, ostatniego z rodu, najostatniejszego z całego rodu Naga! Tak... tak.. to ostatni potomek, bo braci jego pożerają w tej chwili mrówki! Nagina, zapominając o zemście, zwróciła się ku jaju, a Riki zobaczył, jak ojciec wyciągnął muskularne ramię, chwycił chłopca za kołnierz i uniósłszy ponad małym stolikiem, przesadził w miejsce, gdzie go dosięgnąć nie mogła Nagina... — Ha... ha... nie udało ci się... rikk... tikk... cz! — zawołał Riki wesoło — Chłopiec ocalony! A wiedz, o tym, że to ja porwałem za łeb Naga w łazience! Ha... ha... ha... Wyskakiwał na wszystkie strony wszystkimi czterema łapami naraz. — Ciskał mną straszliwie. Ale nie puściłem. Zdechł podle, zanim mężczyzna rozbił go piorunem na kawałki. To moje dzieło! Rikk... Tikk... cz! Dalejże, Nagino, bierz się do walki! Zaręczam, że skrócę twe wdowieństwo! — Oddaj mi jajo, ostatnie jajo, a zaręczam ci, Riki, że wyniosę się z ogrodu i nie wrócę nigdy! — O... pewny jestem, że niedługo będziesz popasała w ogrodzie! — odpowiedział Riki — Połączysz się wnet z Nagiem na śmietniku! Nagino, stawaj do walki i wiedz, że wielki mężczyzna poszedł po kij piorunowy! Oczy jego rzucały snopy skier, skakał ciągle dookoła węża, bacząc jednak pilnie, by nie przekroczyć odległości, z której gad mógłby go dosięgnąć. Nagina rzuciła się nań jak strzała, ale poderwał się do góry i przeskoczył przez nią. Nastąpił rzut drugi i trzeci; ale za każdym razem łeb węża opadał na matę werandy. Nagina wiła się szaleńczymi skrętami niby żywa sprężyna, chcąc koniecznie mieć ciągle ichneumona przed oczyma, on przeciwnie usiłował spaść jej na grzbiet, by zadać ukąszenie. Rzucali się oboje jak opętani, a ogon węża młócił po macie, szeleszcząc jak pędzone wiatrem suche liście. Riki zupełnie zapomniał o porzuconym na ziemi jaju, Nagina przeciwnie zbliżyła się doń nieznacznie, gdy zaś Riki zatrzymał się na moment, by odsapnąć, porwała je w paszczę, skoczyła ku wyjściu i śmignęła jak strzała ścieżką ogrodu ku swej jamie. W pędzie tym wyglądała jak bat polatujący ponad grzywą konia. Riki wiedział, że winien ją dogonić, gdyż inaczej wszystko trzeba będzie zaczynać na nowo. Nagina pomykała prosto ku kępie traw pod ciernistym krzewem, a Riki, pędząc co sił, słyszał niedorzeczny hymn triumfalny, jaki ciągle śpiewał Darci. Darcina, jako mądrzejsza, sfrunęła na dół i polatując nad głową pędzącej Naginy, starała się ją zatrzymać. Byłoby się to może powiodło, gdyby jej mąż dopomógł. Na widok ptaka Nagina stuliła tylko lepiej kaptur i pędziła dalej. Mimo to mała chwila wahania, pozwoliła ichneumonowi zyskać tyle, że mógł, w momencie, gdy Nagina wsuwała się do jamy, uczepić się jej ogona. W tę to jamę szczurzą, która była mieszkaniem Nagów, wciągnięty został Riki i, zaprawdę, czyn to był odwagi wielkiej. Nie każdy, nawet dorosły ichneumon odważyłby się iść za jadowitym wężem aż do jego schroniska. Było tam całkiem ciemno i Riki nie mógł wiedzieć, czy przewód nory nie pozwala Naginie obrócić głowy. Wówczas byłoby już po nim. Nie zawahał się ani chwili i dał się wciągnąć, czyniąc tylko rodzaj hamulca z nóg przy spuszczaniu się po stromej pochyłości, przegrzanej słońcem ziemi. Za chwilę przestała się poruszać trawa u otworu jamy, a Darci powiedział z westchnieniem: — Przepadł! Należy mu się marsz pogrzebowy, był to bowiem wojownik nieustraszony. Poległ waleczny Riki! Nagina niewątpliwie ukąsi go w tym podziemiu. Pod smutnym wrażeniem zaimprowizował natychmiast poważny marsz pogrzebowy, gdy jednak doszedł właśnie do najbardziej wzruszającego miejsca, zakołysała się trawa u wylotu jamy i z wolna zaczął się wygrzebywać z gliny zabłocony, spotniały Riki, a gdy wyszedł na wierzch, kichnął i oblizał sobie wąsy. Darci pisnął przeraźliwie i zamilkł, a Riki otrząsnął się i powiedział: — Koniec awantury! Wdowa nie ukaże się w ogrodzie. Żyjące pośród wysokich źdźbeł trawy rude mrówki, posłyszawszy nowinę, co prędzej wlazły do jamy, jedna po drugiej, by się przekonać, czy jest prawdziwa, a Riki zwinął się w kłębek i zasnął w trawie. Spał bardzo długo, do samego wieczora, a gdy się obudził, powiedział: — Wracam do domu! Powiedz, Darci, Policjantowi, by ogłosił w ogrodzie, że Nagina nie żyje. Policjant jest to niewielki ptak, którego głos przypomina uderzenia pałką w bęben lub dno miednicy. Słychać go w ogrodach Indii ciągle, bo ma sobie poduczony urząd obwieszczania różnych rzeczy i ważnych nowin, a funkcje swe pełni z gorliwością przykładną. Riki był jeszcze na ścieżce, a już usłyszał głos Policjanta brzmiący też jak mały gong zwołujący na posiłek. Po chwili dobiegło go wołanie: — Diń, doń... diń, doń! Nag nie żyje już! Diń, doń... diń! Nagina również przestała żyć! Cały ogród rozbrzmiał głosami ptaków, a nawet żaby zaczęły rechotać z radości, albowiem Nag i jego żona pożerali prócz piskląt, również ich potomstwo. Riki został bardzo uroczyście powitany przez wszystkich w domu. Blada jeszcze po niedawnym zemdleniu matka omal nie rozpłakała się z rozrzewnienia, a objawom życzliwości nie było końca. Riki jadł tego wieczora wszystko, co mu dano, dopóki starczyło w żołądku miejsca, potem zaś, siedząc na ramieniu chłopca, udał się z nim do sypialni. Zastali go tam oboje rodzice, przyszedłszy późno w nocy, by spojrzeć raz jeszcze na ocalonego syna, a matka powtórzyła: — On to ocalił życie nam wszystkim! On tego dokazał, zaiste! Posłyszawszy szmer, Riki zerwał się na równe nogi, albowiem ichneumony sypiają bardzo czujnie, a gdy poznał przybyłych, powiedział: — A, to wy! Nie macie się czego bać! Wszystkie okularniki podusiłem, a gdyby nawet zjawił się jeszcze jakiś, to dam sobie z nim radę! Miał prawo być dumny dzielny Riki. Ale nie przewróciło mu się z tego powodu w głowie. Pilnował ogrodu, jak przystało ichneumonowi, który zna swe obowiązki, a gotowość jego zębów i pazurów sprawiła, że okularniki omijały stale bungalow i ogród, nie śmiąc wtargnąć za otaczający je mur. kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)